


[Art] He is Mine

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art for Fic, Blood, Digital Art, M/M, Mating Bites, Murder Husbands Big Bang, Naked Cuddling, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [MHBB 2017] Art Masterpost for the story "He is Mine" by YggdrastilesArt is directly inspired by the story and therefore might be spoilery.Will finds out Hannibal's an omega when he goes to consult with him on the Tooth Fairy case and decides where his allegiances really lie.





	[Art] He is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573328) by [Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles). 



> Part of the Murder Husbands Big Bang 2017
> 
> This was fun to draw, thanks to the author for inspiring me to do these, everyone check out the story, please, it's great!

[](https://imgur.com/8JIE5s1)

[](https://imgur.com/1Dw3VIy)

[](https://imgur.com/mDputtJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/166973258942)


End file.
